


Undone

by TemporalRanger (dorianpavus)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-08
Updated: 2010-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-02 08:27:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorianpavus/pseuds/TemporalRanger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's going to save Sam from the Devil whether he likes it or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undone

There's freezing skin under his hands and frost under his nails where he's scratching at the Devil's chest and his finger tips are torn and bloody from clawing at rock hard skin like if he can just draw some fucking blood he can carve _you can't have him,_ ** _he's mine_** into Lucifer's chest and mind.

Not that Sam's really his anymore, hasn't been since Dean went to hell for him and came back to find him screwing that demon whore and letting her lead him around by his dick and it seems the devil's nothing more than some skanky whore looking to do the same thing, for all his high-handed manners and pretensions.

Dean's not sure how he got here, to this point, to where the devil's tongue is in his mouth and he's biting down on it until his mouth is full of blood. Lucifer just seems amused when Dean spits the blood back into his face, just turns and looks at Sam where he's lying on the bed, still as half-dressed and mussed hair as he was when Dean walked in to this... this... fucking horror house, like he has no shame and with an epic bitchface like Dean's cockblocking him and not _saving him from the devil_.

But Lucifer looks, and Lucifer beckons and Sam comes and Dean says "Sammy, don't you dare. _Don't you fucking dare_." and he comes anyway, all stalking sex and "Stay out of my business, Dean." like the devil isn't everyone's fucking business as he slides his hands possessively around Lucifer's waist and glares at Dean over Lucifer's shoulder while he lays light kisses down the side of the devil's icy cold neck.

Dean growls and hooks a hand around the back of Lucifer's neck, pulls him forward till he can slam their mouths together and shoves Sam back with his other hand, hand on his face.

Dean shoves at Lucifer like it might actually achieve anything and the devil obligingly steps aside which just makes him madder because it's fucking patronisation like Dean doesn't _know_ he has a snowball's chance in hell of actually moving the devil. But he's face to face with Sam and his hands are curled in fists as he just _stares_ at him because he can't decide whether he wants to hit him or burst into tears and _fuck it_ where had he gone wrong?

"God, Sammy... just... _God._ "

"It's not like that Dean, not really. He's not... he's not what you think, he's good, he says he'll give up the apocalypse, that he's seen that it's not all bad. I wouldn't... " Sam's all eager belief and naivete and Dean just kind of _stares_ at him because he's hugging the devil from behind and saying that _it's not what you think_ like there's anything else it could be.

Dean ignores him, turns his attention back to Lucifer and curls his fingers in the open flaps of the Devil's shirt, moves closer until his nose is barely seperated from Lucifer's and stares at him with his eyes full of rage and hate.

"You let him go. You let him go, right now." It's hissed between clenched teeth, he's too angry to form words fullt. "You do whatever you want to me, but you let him go, you bastard." He mashes their mouths together again, bites at Lucifer's lip viciously and pulls out everything he's learned in years of tonguefucking as he invades the devil's mouth.

Lucifer pushes him backwards, almost gently, looks at him with eyes that fake sadness like he has some idea what emotions actually are. "My little brother will never forgive you if you do this, Dean."

Dean's eyes close briefly at the tightness in his chest at the mention of Cas, but Sam comes first, Sam always comes first so he forces them open and nods shortly because his throat's too tight to speak,

Lucifer's smiling in Sam's embrace, Sam who's holding him possessively and looking at Dean like he's stealing his fucking boyfriend or something, he's looking at Dean like he's waiting for something, so Dean forces "I know" around the knot in his throat and hopes this fucking kills him.

Lucifer nods and his tone is amused as he says "You can go, if you wish." to Sam before he adds "As it has ever been." while looking directly at Dean and Sam looks at Dean with pleading eyes saying _please understand_ and _it's not what you think_ but he doesn't move, just shakes his head.

Lucifer smiles, doesn't take his eyes off of Dean like he fucking _knew_ what Sam was going to do, and turns Dean around, gives him a light push towards the door. "I would suggest you go find my brother, Dean, but I doubt you would take my advice. Perhaps later, you will learn that I am not as villainous as I have been painted."

Like Hell. Dean turns and says "I'm going to kill you, you know." to Lucifer in an oddly polite and off kilter, dreamy sort of way that suggests he's finally snapped and curls his hand around Sammy's arm and tries to pull him free. "I'm not leaving my brother with you."

The devil just nods at the first, with condescending amusement but his lips thin a little at the second and his fingers descend on Dean's forehead as he says "I do not believe I was offering you a choice in the matter." and right before the room vanishes around him, "I will see you in Detroit, Dean."


End file.
